You Go Boom
by flippednique
Summary: The kid was an almost exact copy of Itachi from the way they carried their bodies to the way they spoke. It was just so stiff, so… practiced. Controlled. And it would be oh so delicious to take such a person with such control and make him snap. No… not just snap. Explode.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Deidara now had a vague idea of how Tobi sometimes felt. For a split second he almost felt bad for always ignoring the idiot when he so desperately wanted his attention. Now Deidara wasn't what you would actually call desperate… well, if you wanted to keep all of your limbs intact you wouldn't even think of calling him that, no sir. He was rather irritated, or maybe we can up that to frustrated. Yeah… _frustrated._

"Tch. Is he never gonna say anything?" Of course, _he _was a certain brat that thought becoming a member of a fraternity was all fun and games (okay, let's be honest here it _is_ actually all about fun and games with a dash of mortal peril with every twist and turn).

Deidara refused to meet the calculating stare Sasori sent him and grit his teeth as he was yet again ignored. Him, yes. The guy who usually did the ignoring was now being ignored. The _irony!_

"I think it's in their blood." The redhead answered still not taking his gaze off of the blonde. "You don't hear Itachi say more than a dozen words a day. Maybe they have a certain quota."

"You just don't spend enough time with the guy." Kisame said, stretching from where he'd been lounging for the past hour and a half. "Itachi can be as talkative as Tobi given the chance. He just likes to act cool in front of his baby brother."

Cue smack on the back of the head.

"He can also become very violent_."_ Kisame added grumbling, rubbing the back of his sore head asItachi sat down beside him and pulled the open notebook he had been writing on towards him. The Uchiha obviously felt neither regret or guilty about the head smacking.

_'Seriously, they should just get married already.' _

Deidara looked away from the older students just so that he could pretend he hadn't seen the way Kisame's face softened even more as Itachi relaxed against him as they both returned to whatever it was that had been written in the notebook. For someone who was involved in a said to be 'violent gang' (Please, that sounds so _plebeian_. They were a group of people that was the pride of their Academy and without them everything would go **boom**) most of the Akatsuki members were quite goal-obsessed and studios. Goes to show that not every misfit was actually a _misfit_.

Which brought him back to the silent nuisance by the window.

For as much as Deidara actually respected Itachi with how he managed everything as well as with the man's initial projects always somehow besting his own beautiful works of art, Deidara hated him. He purely _loathed _him. The Uchiha family were renowned for being the stereotypical geniuses and damn if Deidara couldn't admit that they actually lived up to such a reputation.

And it seemed to not only apply to Itachi but to the brat as well.

"If you're going to stew about him you might as well use his name." Sasori commented idly, not looking up from where he was tinkering with what seemed to be a puppet-Hidan.

Deidara actually felt a shudder run through his body at the sight. In Sasori-speak, that was the redhead declaring his undying love. Sasori loved making puppets, it wasn't a hobby but more of a part of his routine. Not making a puppet was like not sculpting clay or declaring that his art was amazing. It would probably make the whole world go **boom-katsu**.

That's why it was an amazing honor to be one of Sasori's projects. Which begged the question why the redhead was creating a puppet that was most definitely based on Hidan, now that Deidara could make out the red eyes.

"What are you talking about, hmm?" Deidara shot back, not really wanting to get caught thinking about the brat. After all, he had better things to think about other than the fact that the kid hadn't said a single thing since he and Itachi arrived.

It was starting to irk him. The only other person he associated himself with who could go silent for that long was Sasori's cousin. But that kid was a psychopath all on his own. Deidara didn't need any narration when it came to Gaara and his messed up sand sculptures. Clay was much better than sand. Sand broke if it became too brittle so no one liked to use it. Maybe that's why no one liked Gaara.

"Red is such a lovely color." Sasori mumbled as he stroked the Hidan-puppet almost reverently. Deidara frowned and wondered maybe it was just because everyone in Sasori and Gaara's family had a masochistic streak. Rumor had it Gaara was actually seeing someone. Boom.

Deidara pursed his lips. "Sasori, is Gaara seeing anyone?"

"Yes." The redhead paused from his puppet making and glared at it. If Hidan-puppet were alive it would have been scurrying away from Sasori who had it in a crushing grip. "Blonde, loud, and evidently has a death wish."

"Anyone hitting on your cousin has a death wish." Kisame scoffed. "You make sure of it."

"Gaara is special." Sasori replied loosening his grip on Hidan-puppet.

Deidara inwardly chuckled at that. "Yeah… he's very _special_, hmm. Who is the kid seeing though? Get a name yet?"

"Yes." Sasori nodded. "Fishcake."

"Excuse me?" Deidara's eyes widened. "Gaara is dating a kid named Fishcake?"

"He means _Naruto_." Itachi deadpanned shaking his head. He didn't look away from the notebook, his right hand simply flying across the page.

Deidara fumed even more than he did with Itachi figuring out what Sasori had meant when the Uchiha refused to look up at him even though he was sure Itachi could feel his glare. He was half tempted to push the bang covering his eye just so that Itachi could feel it full force. Stupid Itachi. One day he was going to make the man go boom and he was gonna love every second of it.

Oh Deidara could already imagine it. A red faced Itachi who was not making any sense after being so incredibly angry he could barely mutter a coherent sentence. Oh ho, that day would come and when it did (Which it would you know. Any day now. Just be patient) Deidara was never going to let Itachi live it down. It was almost becoming a life goal now… to see the great Uchiha lose his cool.

"Aniki, I'm leaving." Deidara felt himself literally being ripped away from his flustered Itachi fantasy to find a rather good Itachi-look-alike standing not two feet away from him. The startling realization had been enough to stump the fact that the brat was talking.

Itachi turned to his little brother and raised a hand rather quietly. The smaller Uchiha reached for the car keys just as silently and his eyebrows narrowed when the older man pulled the pre-offered car keys away.

"What are the rules?" Itachi asked.

"No going over the speed limit and don't let the idiot sit in the front seat." The kid replied almost as if undergoing a routine. Deidara could see the beginnings of a rather shifty glare that would scare the shit out of anyone else, but since it was Itachi and the glare was coming from his little brother, said man just nodded obviously appeased before the keys were handed over and the brat was walking out of the room.

"He doesn't speak much." Sasori murmured as he went about trying to get Hidan-puppet to walk. It succeeded with a few faulty steps before it's legs gave out and it stumbled face first onto the table top.

"Just like you, hmm?" Deidara smirked.

"You could say that." Itachi shrugged and returned to his notebook (Deidara twitched, what the hell was in that thing?!). "Sasuke keeps mostly to himself."

_Sasuke. _

Well that just did it. The kid was an almost exact copy of Itachi from the way they carried their bodies to the way they spoke. It was just so stiff, so… practiced. As if they didn't have freedom, as if they were a pile of popsicle sticks arranged just perfectly so that they created a perfect replica of Mount Fuji. **Controlled.**

And it would be oh so delicious to take such a person with such control and make him snap. No… not just snap. _Explode._

Deidara stood up and stretched for a second and Itachi glanced up at him with a suspicious look. He could feel his gaze burning his back as he moved outside but he couldn't be bothered. He had bigger fish to fry.

Big because apparently he was now dealing with _the warrior_.

Katsu.

* * *

><p>Sasuke leaned against the door after he'd shut it behind him. On the way home he had been bothered. The tension he had expected to find in the room hadn't been there. And that was what had been wrong. There had to be <em>some<em> tension. He couldn't believe that his brother, who was a member of the much rumored Akatsuki actually spent his days lounging around in the secluded room specifically built for them as Itachi insisted. After everything he'd heard about them (like the torture stories Naruto often told him about) he'd expected something more.

Needless to say he was tense. Normally, a person would be disappointed since for some reason rumors are a lot more interesting than the truth but he was _tense_. A lounging Itachi was never good. it meant that he had done everything he could have possibly have to do.

And that just wasn't _right_.

Itachi was never not busy. He was studying to become the next CEO for Uchiha Corporations which involved a fine line of products involving everything and anything that included cameras and the likes. Their mother, Mikoto had opened up a new line involving contact lenses which was still somewhat related to cameras since they both incorporated a type of lense.

The entrepreneurial skills that were developed within the Uchiha family was disturbingly great. Itachi was set on inheriting the company now that he was finally about the graduate and Fugaku was more than ready to retire.

Sasuke was more than happy to hand the company over to his brother. Frankly, he didn't really know what do with himself. He could work for the company. He didn't mind that at all. He wouldn't mind not working for it either.

… He may have been a bit _undecided._

"Hey you!" Sasuke prepared himself, bracing his feet against the ground as Naruto rammed into him, nearly bowling him over despite his precautionary measures. "You took too long Sasuke! I was supposed to meet up with Gaara half an hour ago!"

Sasuke twitched and glared at the blonde. "You were the one who wanted the car."

"Mine's at the shop." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "And hey, I owe you. I already told you that."

"Mhm." Sasuke nodded before dangling the keys in front of Naruto's outstretched hand. He let them fall watching as the blonde's face lit up when they smacked against his palm. He then proceeded to follow Naruto into the rather modest size garage found on the Uchiha Estate grounds.

"Which one is it?" Naruto asked excitedly as he looked at the long row of cars. He pressed a series of buttons that Sasuke had taught him ever since they got their license and whooped in delight when the lights of an Aston Martin Vanquish lit up. "I so _definitely_ owe you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the blonde continued to fawn over the vehicle. He couldn't understand why Naruto continued to do this when he had a Porsche (two actually, one being in the shop and the other God only knows where) of his own.

Namikaze Minato was a very generous man, especially when it came to his son. Naruto wasn't spoiled though, more like very _privileged_. What a man would do to try and make up for not being able to provide a mother's love. It was a miracle just how down to earth Naruto was but maybe Gaara was partly responsible for it.

_'Now that's a match made in heaven._' Sasuke thought as Naruto turned back to him, a stupid grin still on his face. The redhead was very solitary in nature even though Naruto swore Gaara wasn't that way before. They'd been friends since they were kids, and back then Gaara had been just as loud and friendly as Naruto had been but after his parents divorced, Gaara and his siblings moved away and Naruto said that the redhead had just _changed_.

_"I can make him become like he once was again." _Naruto had told him one day, his fists clenched and his jaw tight._ "I hate seeing him like this. So closed off. It's not the Gaara I know. I'll get him back to being how he used to be. I know I can, I believe I can." _

And with Naruto, believing was **enough**.

"I really owe you for this Sasuke." Naruto hummed as he turned the engine on. "Just listen to her purr!"

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow. "_Her?_"

"She's my _baby_." Naruto nodded in that way where he broke no argument.

"Hn." Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Weren't you late for something?"

"What?" Naruto looked up from where he'd been admiring the Vanquish' dashboard before cerulean blue eyes widened. "Oh God, **Gaara!"**

"Yes." Sasuke nodded as Naruto then scrambled to get his seatbelt on and the car door closed at the same time. For some reason, he was actually able to do it and the front window rolled down. Sasuke took a moment to look at the blonde behind the wheel and nodded again. "Eyes on the road and no funny business in the car."

"What about _on top_ of the car?" Naruto grinned cheekily before he shook his head, seemingly completely amused by the glare Sasuke was giving him. "Honestly, you need to get laid."

"And you need to stop hanging out with Kiba."

"Tried that, and it didn't work." Naruto pushed the car into drive and waved a hand. "I'll have her back by morning. Itachi actually gave you permission to lend her to me this time?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"I'll take that as a no." Naruto watched as the garage doors opened and he pressed forward and out of the garage. "See ya Sasuke!"

The Uchiha watched until he could no longer see the Vanquish before turning around and walking back to the staircase that would let him into the house. The garage doors would close by themselves.

The company he kept, he sometimes didn't understand himself.

* * *

><p>Deidara watched as what could only be Itachi's Aston Martin rode out of the parking lot. He stared quite blankly for a moment because there was no way Itachi could have been the one driving that because he'd left said man with Kisame back at the Academy.<p>

That meant that Itachi had sent a driver to bring the car to him (which couldn't be the reason because Itachi was with Kisame and Kisame had a Harley Davidson which meant there was no need for a car no matter how scandalous it would be to find an Uchiha sitting on the back of a motorcycle. But what were helmets for?) or Sasuke was off to somewhere.

The latter would not do, Deidara frowned, no it wouldn't do at all.

"Is something going on?" Deidara flinched and nearly jumped a feet of the ground as Tobi's face appeared not five inches away from his. Why Deidara allowed the idiot to come he still did not know. Maybe it was the guilt he felt for ignoring Tobi so much now that he knew how it actually felt. "Well come on senpai, let's go in. It's Tuesday today and Aunt Mikoto likes making dangos on Tuesdays."

Oh yeah, Tobi was an Uchiha and would provide a good excuse for an unexpected visit.

"Heya! Auntie Miko? Anyone here?" Tobi thanked the maid who had taken their coats off and lead on towards the kitchen where Deidara assumed they'd find Itachi's mother.

He'd met Uchiha Mikoto plenty of times now, and he liked her a lot. She was one of the reasons that made Deidara wonder just why Itachi turned out to be as closed off and silent as he presently was. Mikoto was lively and always smiling whereas it seemed both her children were glaring prodigies that had a supposed quota of words per day.

"Well what do we have here?" Mikoto smiled as they entered the kitchen. The cook that served the Uchiha family took over from where she'd been preparing sticky balls took over her work as she dusted her hands on the apron over her front and reaching towards Tobi for a hug.

"Just wanted to visit Aunty Miko!" Tobi returned the hug before pulling away and hoping onto one of the island counters' bar stools. "And Deidara-senpai here said he wanted to have a talk with Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Mikoto echoed looking at the blonde. Deidara smiled as politely as he could and nodded.

"I've been asked to create a sculpture of someone I found interesting." He said, a lie he had made on the way over. "Sasuke visited Itachi at the Academy earlier today and we talked a bit."

"You did?" Mikoto noted happily.

"You did?" Tobi gaped. "Where was I?"

"Sleeping." Deidara answered without missing a beat. "And yes, Mikoto-san doesn't that sound great? Hopefully I can do a good enough sculpture it would be shown in the exhibit."

"Oh please Deidara-kun." Mikoto batted a hand as she returned to making her sticky balls. "You make nothing less than perfect art. Everyone knows that."

"And that's what I love about you Mikoto-san!" Deidara cheered, and oh how he meant it. It was nice to know his art was appreciated.

"Hn." Mikoto hummed as she smacked Tobi's hand from sneaking an uncooked sticky ball. "Patience Tobi."

"But I'm hungry!" The younger Uchiha whined. He then began to moan pitifully. "Feed Tobi, feed me."

"In a minute." Mikoto promised before she turned to Deidara. "Sasuke should be in his room. You know where that is right?"

"Yes." Deidara readily agreed before he backtracked. "Actually, no."

A soft flush reached his cheeks as Mikoto chuckled and called for one of the maids to lead him to Sasuke's bedroom. Of course, it was all right that he needed a guide. The Uchiha house was not actually a house but more of an old Manor. Getting lost was just not worth it.

"The young master's room is here." The maid offered a short bow before making her way back to wherever she had originally come from and Deidara was more than pleased.

The less witnesses the better.

He wanted to savor breaking Sasuke.

It would make the explosion that much sweeter.

Katsu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So uh... Hi! This is my first published Naruto fanfic, mind I have tons more hidden away as files. This was written for my best friend (whose username I have forgotten but will get out of her when I see her in school tomorrow). She requested for a SasuDei fic that was originally supposed to be a one-shot but developed itself rather quickly in my head. <strong>

**The main idea of Deidara wanting to break Sasuke and making him go boom by making him lose control is all based on the fact that Deidara insists that the members of Akatsuki should always remain cool and calm. Add the fact that Deidara has nothing but grudging respect for Itachi and bada-bing bada-boom we have our plot! **

**So uh, thoughts?**

**Nique**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_Much thanks for the ride S'uke! Gaara loves the speakers. _**

_Dobe, don't do anything in that car. My brother will kill you. I can't guarantee you being my friend liable to saving your ass this time._

**_Ye of little faith! I'm not gonna do anything to butcher your precious Vanquish's innocence. Not like your brother and his boyfriend don't get up to anything in it, nope. _**

_God! Naruto I do **not **need to think about that! You've scarred me for life._

**_I was hoping I would. We're at the theater now and it's oozing empty. Did I ever tell you that Gaara hates scary movies? _**

_No. And should I really care?_

**_Yuzz! We're watching Bunny Fluff. Demented bunnies and all that originally came from sunshine and rainbows to skeletal and grotesque creatures of the night! _**

_Mhm, cop a feel then. I'll leave you to it._

**_You could sound a little supportive! Even if it is dark and cold in the cinema, Gaara will skin me alive if I even try to comfort him and protect him from the bunnies! It's against his code as a Sabaku_**

_Call me when he does then. Knowing you, you've done more than pilfer him on your way over. Hence I repeat: Don't do anything in the car, my brother will kill you._

**_I'll bet you'll be right beside him. You've really dampened my mood and it seems really obvious. Gaara says to stop texting you and to pay attention to him. _**

_By all means, you were the one who started texting me. Have a nice night dobe._

**_You _do _care! Good luck on your Physics test! _**

Sometimes… Naruto was to be _envied. _The loudmouthed idiot was always so carefree and happy. He never rushed his projects or homework and turned them in when the due date came, although that meant that they weren't as thorough or well-done as Sasuke's. Still, he never went through the back breaking pain that Sasuke did to make sure that when he did something, he did it _right_. He was also involved in most activities. Not only was he on the basketball varsity team (and he played mean volleyball too) he was also the school representative for the Extemporaneous speech, hence the many exceptions on tests and school work.

Sasuke stared at his Physics text book so hard that he could feel his head throb. He may have been a member of the Speech Choir and a candidate for Mr. Konoha, that didn't mean he would be as privliged as Naruto as unfair as that sounded. Now… there was much to say about density (involving solids, liquids, and gasses found all over the world) and one was that Sasuke simply detested every single scientist that contributed to the study of that particular branch of Science. He loathed them to the very core of his being because they were robbing him of precious sleep.

He looked at the clock by his nightstand: _6:30 P.M._

He was getting old. Sasuke groaned and slumped down his table, head thunking painfully against polished oak. He hoped he didn't manage to lose what little he actually retained from his revision session. He could not afford that at all.

Sasuke hated the people who managed to breeze through everything without exerting as much effort as he did. People like _Hyuuga, Yamanaka, _and heck even_ Haruno_ doesn't seem too bothered about the all-nighter crap they go through just to keep themselves on the top five of their year (not class- year because even if they do have approximately five sections, being the top one in yours was not befitting an Uchiha).

The knock on his door was a brief distraction from the impending cram session he was about to go through and what didn't make sense was that he was cramming for a test that he had four days to study for. Of course if you counted in all the advanced classes that decided bombing their students with tests all in the same week then his cramming was properly justified.

"Come in." Sasuke called weakly, straightening his back and waiting. Thankful for the distraction he may be, he never had anyone come to his room that actually knocked. Naruto would just barge in and Itachi would simply use his phone to tell him whatever message needed to be relayed. You could see why he half expected it to be his mother waiting for him out in the hall.

Imagine his surprise when he saw blonde. A _lot _of blonde.

"Do I know you?" Sasuke's hand twitched and he smoothly kept it by the wall where a switch was waiting for his mere fingertip to access the alarms. He really couldn't take another fan girl who managed to get into their house using God only knows what means.

A cerulean blue eye looked at him, and it was followed by a grin that by all means could make any girl's knees turn to jelly. Sasuke knew when to appreciate beauty when it came to it but that didn't mean he could tell that there was something about this person_. Hidden. Crafty._ _Dangerous_ but not in the sense that his life was on the line- more like his vulnerability knew no bounds.

He needed to tread carefully. This was thin _fucking _ice.

.x.

As much as the kid looked like Itachi, he had a different look to him. Deidara saw it immediately when the door opened and he was taken by the tired look in Sasuke's eyes. It was a far cry from the always in control gleam you'd see in Itachi's obsidian orbs.

Maybe that's what made them different, but still not different enough. The hair, the pale face, it was still so fucking similar that on the inside- oh fuck the inside did his blood boil because all he wanted to do was smash Sasuke's face into the wall.

He would have done it if it wouldn't have sent Mikoto running straight from the kitchen. It was a reason why Deidara never messed with Itachi or any Uchiha for that matter. They always seemed to know when one of them was in fucking danger.

But with Sasuke he was feeling a little _risky_.

Borderline crazy- what he felt when he saw the youngest Uchiha not four hours ago was irritation. Was every Uchiha just stoic and silent? Did they never talk? Tobi didn't count because there was something seriously wrong with that idiot (and he meant that literally).

Each and every one of the Uchiha's seemed to come with so much emotional baggage they'd need trains with at least two dozen coaches to haul everything with them when they moved. Tobi was one of the worse cases where he'd suffered depression after being the sole witness to his twin being mutilated in front him. Obito was alive but nobody blamed Tobi for closing in off himself even after Obito wore nothing but long sleeved shirts and pants two sizes bigger than him to keep everything hidden. Once, Tobi had gone into a relapse when Obito had raised his sleeves due to the hot weather and the resulting screaming and thrashing had been enough to shock most members of the Akatsuki.

Sedating Tobi had been **hard. **

Itachi, on the other hand, was the eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto; two of the most successful Uchiha couples known all across Asia. It was a heavy shoe to fill even with a younger brother who now had not only an inferiority complex but also a superiority complex. How that happened was bizarre, all that they knew was that Sasuke really had them.

Itachi, who had happily ditched his Entrepreneurial classes in exchange for some Medical sessions (he'd been raised to be an entrepreneur, there was no doubt about that) had taken it upon himself to understand his little brother. Sasuke hated being bested but when he was the best at something he made it known; hence, superiority and inferiority complex all in one.

Which made it all the more interesting for Deidara because he was treading on marbles. One slip and not only would Itachi know but so would everybody else.

That was a challenge all on his own; not pushing Uchiha Sasuke too far but also doing it that he breaks him. Breaks that façade.

He hated that Itachi could compose himself so quickly. It was something Deidara implied to having when a member of the Akatsuki. But he didn't have that capability of iciness. He was too brash and loud and _open_. It was in their family, and he incorporated it in his art.

Art was a **_blast_**. It was with life and sound. Silence was not art.

Therefore silence would always need to be broken. And it always was. Nothing was perfectly sculpted to retain impassiveness. Even ice melted back to water and glass cracked into millions of pieces.

The equation was simple even if Deidara hated Math (despite being very good at it).

Then: Silence + Fixtures = Breaking

Since: Breaking = Art

Then: Silence + Fixtures = Art

Since: Silence = Sasuke

Then: Sasuke + Fixtures = Art

Plus one more variable.

Since: Fixtures = Deidara

Then: Sasuke + Deidara = Art

It shall be done.

.x.

Naruto stared at the ending credits as they flew from the bottom of the screen. There hadn't been that much bunny-horror. Why he even though bunnies would be terrifying now completely escaped him. At least that's what he thought of why he couldn't leave his seat. He wasn't _scared_.

Even if those bunnies had been shit fucking terrifying with their huge bulbous eyes turning red and oozing with pus and fluffy cotton tails trailing everywhere and matted fur peeling off to show sick gleaming bloody skin. It made his stomach churn, and not in the good way it had prior the movie when he'd picked Gaara up and proceeded to let his mouth reacquaint itself with the redhead's lips. Twenty-four hours had just been too long. It was a miracle he'd lasted.

Said redhead was beside Naruto, whose head was resting on his shoulder, eyes firmly shut. How Gaara had fallen asleep, Naruto didn't know. What he did know was that his boyfriend was fucking lucky to have escaped the bunny-terror and thankfully Naruto was staying over so he could bug and keep Gaara up all night.

The lights then turned on and people started making their way to the exits but Naruto didn't budge, wondering if he should wake his Gaara up. It was very rare for Gaara to get the sleep he needed to function properly every day. Insomnia kept him up even though Naruto couldn't understand why. It wasn't that he wasn't trying because God fuck he _was_. Gaara just wouldn't talk to him.

It would be so much easier if they would just talk.

Naruto didn't know what had happened to the redhead when they'd separated three years ago but when his Dad told him that the Sabaku siblings were coming back home, Naruto was beyond ecstatic and he had not let the chance of being with Gaara slip through his fingers again. Of course the kiss had been rash and though he had expected Gaara to change (what person didn't change when faced with a life crisis?) the coldness had momentarily stopped him, making him wonder if there was even a sliver of the person he had once known.

He'd seen the old Gaara light up sea green eyes that were open before him with barred gates. There was never a moment where the redhead didn't protect himself, and why he thought he had to do that was what pained Naruto the most.

He would never hurt Gaara. Never, if he could help it. _Never_.

Getting a hold of himself, Naruto steeled his rising frustration and let it all out in a deep breath. He chanced one more look at his boyfriend and seeing that there wasn't exactly many people, took a chance and laid his life on the line.

"Ommph!" And when did Gaara get so heavy? One arm underneath the redhead's legs, the other around his waist, Naruto then proceeded to leave the cinema (right before the ugliest and creepiest bunny of all decided to pop up on the screen waving a blood knife with much vigor).

The trip to the car had been done in much silence, and Naruto pretended to not see the flashes that had nearly blinded him into dropping his precious cargo the full six minutes the trip had taken. Gently, he settled Gaara into the front seat, strapping him in and taking a few moments to stare.

Gaara hated it when he stared. It made him feel bad, the redhead had said, made him feel like something underneath a glass case worth being pondered. _I am a person, not some freaky experiment_.

Why Gaara felt that way Naruto didn't really know. All he was sure of was that he'd known Gaara before all the crap happened and he wasn't anything like this. He raised a hand and ghosted his fingers over the smooth and pale cheek that used to dimple each time Gaara would smile.

Sighing, Naruto pulled his hand back to himself and rounded the Vanquish to the driver's side. He turned the car on, and waited for it to cool and sent a text to Sasuke, reconfirming the time and _day _he'd return the car. Itachi could seethe all he want, Kisame had a car and it wasn't like Itachi used the Vanquish on a regular basis. It always seemed that he needed it when Naruto was borrowing it.

A good five minutes later, Naruto put the car into gear and started on his way home. There was silence as they got further away from the cinema and he wondered when Gaara had woken up.

"What happened to the movie?" Gaara's baritone had chilled Naruto's blood, but not in the same way the terror-bunnies had and he smiled at the sleep dazed redhead.

"You missed it." Naruto murmured, not wanting to break the calming silence. He may have hated ghost stories but the movie effects usually were crap that he just laughed it off. Or at least that's what he told his boyfriend, and this time it would be no different.

"I'm sure you enjoyed it enough for the both of us." Gaara yawned before making himself more comfortable. He managed to pull his legs towards him, lagging against the door.

Naruto made sure to double check the locks. He didn't fancy Gaara taking a trip out the Vanquish and having a log roll on the road with the car's momentum.

"Let's just say I'll never look at bunnies the same way ever again." Naruto hummed and took the turn to the Sabaku residence. He turned the car off and stared at his hands, he was sure that they were trembling. But why… hmmm. "Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering," Naruto ruffled the back of his head. "Will you ever tell me about what happened… between your parents I mean? I know it's not any of my business and that I should just keep my mouth shut and wait until you're ready but… I hate this."

Silence.

Naruto swallowed the bile rising up his throat. "I hate that we do _this_."

"We're just talking." Gaara deadpanned.

"This?" Naruto's head turned so fast it felt like whiplash. "This isn't talking. This is me trying to get answers from you and I don't know why I have to feel like I'm forcing you to tell me about yourself!"

"It's because that's what you're doing." Gaara said, eyes narrowed. "I don't want to talk about my parents, you've admitted that you know that and yet you're still insisting I tell you about them. They split up and now I'm back here and your boyfriend. Can't you be happy with that?"

Naruto's teeth ground together and his blue eyes narrowed right back. "Know what? No."

Surprise colored Gaara's face. "No?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "This is a relationship. And you can't build a relationship based on, if not lies, then secrets. You and I have to talk about this, you and I have to show that we trust each other."

"Do you not think I trust you?" Gaara choked. "You take me home every night, pick me up every morning, in a death trap that you favor since it can go to death-defying speeds. If I didn't trust you, I'd never let you sit behind that wheel Uzumaki and you know that."

Naruto winced. Not the last name.

"And you and I don't have to talk about _anything_." Gaara followed before haphazardly rushing to unbuckle his seat belt, somehow succeeding and throwing Naruto a glare that chilled his blood. "If you don't know me well enough by now then what we have is in fact based on lies."

The redhead then threw the car door open and got out while Naruto fought with his own seat belt. The damn thing wouldn't let go and he managed to only hear the slamming of a front door before he slumped against the steering wheel.

**Fuck. **_Fuck him**. Fuck them all.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>:** So uhh... it's been a while and believe me I know that. It's just that RL has been a real pain I couldn't get up to updating any of my stories. More plot bunnies just came assaulting me and I had to give in to them otherwise I couldn't get any sleep. I know what you're thinking- what petty excuses. It's the truth though so... **

**Hope you liked the tensed NaruGaa. I loved every bit of it. Don't know if the rating of this story will bump to M but it might because of all the tension. Anyone who'd object to that can speak now but chances are it will be M. So very sorry to those who were expecting DeiSasu. I'm still making the groundwork for that. **

**I think we might see a bit of KisaIta before we get any actual DeiSasu loving. I am horrible. I apologize.**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
